Le retour
by Kyo-Naru-Nagi
Summary: L'ambiance devint soudain tendue, un chakra familier se fait ressentir derrière moi. Je me tourne au ralenti pour plonger dans deux lacs sombres - Te fou pas de moi ! Naruto est mort il y a longtemps !


Il est tard et un vent froid agite mes cheveux et ma cape. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ce village, Tsunade-baba va être surprise de me voir, après tout en quatre ans on a le temps de changer ! Un sourire étire mes lèvres, je me langui de la revoir, elle m'a manquée. Cette femme est comme ma grand-mère puis il y a Iruka aussi ! Alors telle une ombre je rentre dans le village me dissimulant facilement, ma capuche me cache bien et ma cape couvre tout mon corps me réchauffant. Celle-ci est noir et un magnifique renard argenté à neuf queues est cousu sur le tissu.

**« - Ça fait plaisir de revenir aux sources ! Hein Naru-chan ?**

- Kurama arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Mon renard a un rire avant de s'effacer. C'est vrai que ça fait plaisir. Je me dirige vers la tour de l'hokage et regarde un instant le visage de mon père gravé dans la roche avant de sauter et de me poster sur la fenêtre du bureau de Baa-chan. Je souris, elle dort encore sur ses papiers et mon cœur soudain s'arrête pour repartir plus rapide. Sur son bureau il y a trois cadres. Son frère, son amant, et moi ! Un sourire tendre étire mes lèvres et je la réveille doucement. Elle grogne avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se relever d'un coup après avoir croisé mon regard.

- NARUTO ?

Je souris

- Salut Baa-chan !

Des larmes commencent à couler avant qu'elle vienne me serrer dans ses bras m'étouffant dans sa grosse poitrine. Soudain la porte du bureau s'ouvre et je fais comprendre à Tsunade de ne rien dire de mon retour souhaitant le faire moi-même.

- Tsunade-sama, vous vous êtes encore endormie sur vos papiers !

Je me fige en entendant cette voix et me tourne discrètement, elle a tellement changé ! Ses cheveux sont plus longs et séparés en deux couettes basses, elle me fait penser à Baa-chan comme ça !

- Oh Sakura, j'en ai ras le bol !

- Il faut que vous travailliez seinsei ! Vous êtes l'hokage après tout !

Tsunade grogna et Sakura se tourna vers moi.

- Et vous êtes ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici !Dit-elle hargneuse.

Tsunade se fige et me fixe se demandant surement comment je vais m'y prendre.

- Alors ? Redemanda Sakura les yeux plissé, suspicieuse.

J'éclate alors de rire devant ce regard si peu commun à Sakura. Je la vois un peu déboussolé devant mon comportement quand soudain j'ôte ma capuche faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de la rosé.

- Naruto ? Murmure-t-elle

- Salut Sakura-chan ! Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Je vois les yeux de ma coéquipière se bonder de larmes avant qu'elle ne me saute au cou.

- On te croyais mort Naruto ! Où étais-tu passé ? Ça fait quatre ans que tu as disparu !

J'eus un sourire et caresse tendrement les cheveux de Sakura cherchant à la calmer. On frappe soudain à la porte et je vois un jeune homme brun, les cheveux remonté faisant penser à un ananas qui se fige en me voyant.

- Salut Shikamaru !

- Na...Naruto ?

Une voix retentit derrière le génie.

- Oi Shika qu'est ce que tu fou ? Tu bloque la porte là !

Shikamaru reprend ses esprits en faisant un magnifique sourire laissant passer un Kiba passablement énervé.

- Putain Shika, tu déconne là, je venais prendre des nouvelles de Naruto !

Shikamaru sourit avant de me pointer du doigt, Kiba tourne la tête et son débit de parole cesse net. Ses yeux ressemblent à ceux d'un merlan frit.

- Naruto ?

Je lui fais un sourire et il se jette sur moi poussant Sakura pour me foutre un coup de poing.

- Espèce d'idiot ! Comment ça ce fais que t'es là ? J'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles en quatre ans ! Je croyais que j'étais ton ami !

J'eus un sourire gêné

- C'est que... Je ne pouvais rien dire tu sais ?

- Mon œil oui ! Si tu avais voulu tu l'aurais fait !

Je soupire

- Ok ok Kiba mais il fallait que je prenne de la distance pour faire le point avec moi-même.

Je le vois sourire avant de m'aider à me relever.

- Entendu mais ne le refais plus jamais parce que je ne te le pardonnerais pas !

- T'inquiète c'est pas dans mes plans de repartir !

- Et bien quand l'autre va savoir que tu es de retour...

je le regarde étonné avant que l'ambiance devienne soudain tendu, un chakra familier se fait ressentir derrière moi. Je me tourne au ralenti pour plonger dans deux lacs sombres. Mon cœur s'arrête, un masque de loup couvre son visage mais il l'enlève lentement sans cesser de me fixer. Son aura maléfique commence à sortir tandis qu'il s'approche de moi. Je me prend soudain un coup de poing rageur sur la joue. Aucun mot n'a été échangé mais je n'ai jamais eut besoin de mots pour le comprendre. Je suis choqué, ébahit de le retrouvé dans le village, c'est la plus belle surprise que l'on puisse me faire. Tandis que je me relève essuyant le sang qui coule le long de ma bouche, Sakura l'engueule.

- Sasuke ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Ce n'est pas un clone, ni une farce ! Alors ne commence pas à t'en prendre à Kiba !

Sa voix grave s'élève me donnant des frissons.

- Il a assez joué avec moi ! Je l'ai prévenu que la prochaine fois qu'il faisait ça je le tuerais !

- Sasuke ce n'est pas mon clone ! Dis Kiba très sérieusement.

- Te fou pas de moi ! Naruto est mort il y a longtemps maintenant ! Arrête de jouer !

Je vois un éclair de souffrance passé dans les yeux de Sasuke, un éclair qui me déchire le cœur. Je prend alors la parole ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'a fait Kiba pour mettre Sasuke dans cet état.

- Oi Sasuke-teme ! Depuis quand tu me crois capable de crever pour un rien ?!

Sasuke ne quitte pas Kiba des yeux, il le prend par le col et hurle.

- Arrête ce jeu Inuzuka !

- Bordel Uchiwa, lâche moi et regarde le mon soit disant clone ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'imiter le chakra de Naruto ! Alors explique moi ce qu'on ressent là ! Cracha Kiba.

- Sasuke ! C'est Naruto ! Il est revenu ! Il était là avant que Kiba n'arrive ! S'écrit Sakura.

Mon meilleur ami lâche enfin Kiba avant de se tourner vers moi. Il me fixe longtemps, je soupire passant une main sur mon visage.

- Toujours aussi borné Sasuke-teme ! Ça à pas changer ça !

Il ne répond pas, je le sens essayé de pénétré dans mon esprit. En effet le meilleur moyen de savoir qui je suis réellement c'est de voir mon démon. Je le laisse entrer devant la cage, quand il arrive Kurama sort une queue l'attrape et l'attire à lui, tout près de ses crocs avant de dire.

" -** Alors Uchiwa ? Suis-je assez réel pour que tu crois Naru-chan ?**

- Kurama ! Lâche le et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !"

Sasuke me fixe choqué, ébahit il ne veux pas y croire. Soudain il a une réaction, il passe une main sur son visage murmurant pour lui-même.

- Comment c'est possible ? J'ai pourtant fais mon deuil !

Je le fais ressortir de force de mon esprit, le suivant. Une fois de retour dans la réalité, je le vois devant moi. Il est tombé à genoux. Je m'approche de lui, avant de m'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur et de le prendre dans mes bras. Il ne me repousse pas, n'a pas de réaction. Je me retourne vers Tsunade tout en glissant mes doigts dans les cheveux de Sasuke pour essayer de l'apaiser.

- Où habite-t-il ?

- Toujours au même endroit ! Mais il me faut un rapport de tes quatre dernières années. Soupir l'hokage

- Je te le ferais parvenir plus tard ! Sasuke est ma priorité ! Dis-je fermement.

- Entendu !

Je leur fait un sourire avant de disparaître, réapparaissant dans la maison de Sasuke. Je prend celui-ci dans mes bras le trouvant plus léger que dans mes souvenirs et pars le poser sur son lit. Quand je fais demi-tour pour aller faire du thé j'entends des gémissements. Étonné, je reviens sur mes pas pour voir Sasuke recroquevillé en position fœtale et pleurant doucement. Choqué, je m'assois sur le lit à ses cotés et passe une main sur sa joue essuyant ses larmes.

- Hey hey Sasuke, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Calme toi ! Je suis là maintenant, ça va aller !

Sasuke se tourne sur le dos et me regarde sans vraiment me voir. Ce regard vide m'effraie et je me positionne à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, mes mains de chaque cotés de son visage. Sa voix cassé réponds.

- Tu n'es pas là ! C'est pas possible ! C'est un rêve et je vais bientôt me réveiller ! Tu va encore disparaître, me laisser ! Arrête de me torturer comme ça !

Je comprend alors qu'il ne croit pas en ma présence. Je prend alors ses mains et les poses sur moi.

- Touche moi Sasuke. Je suis là, je suis vraiment là et je ne partirai plus ! Je suis réel Sasuke !

Il obéit alors touchant mon visage, mes cheveux, mon torse et moi j'assiste à son retour dans la réalité. Il laisse soudain tomber ses mains tandis que ses larmes redoublent.

- Naruto ? Tu es là ? Tu es vraiment là ?

Un immense sourire étire mes lèvres.

- Sas'ke-teme ! Ça fais une demi-heure que j'essaye de t'en convaincre !

Je me relève mais il me retint, m'asseyant sur le lit je comprend ce qu'il souhaite à son air suppliant. Je m'allonge alors à ses cotés et à mon plus grand étonnement il se blottit dans mes bras posant sa tête sur mon torse. Ma surprise passée, je referme mes bras sur lui. Je le sens resserrer sa prise sur mon tee-shirt et trembler. Je dois dire que voir ainsi le Sasuke fier et sans émotions que je connaissais me fais bizarre.

- Sasuke ?

- J'ai eu si mal...

Je me tais, je sais qu'il va se confier et je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'interrompre ce moment, de peur qu'il ne dise plus rien par la suite.

- J'ai eu si mal quand on m'a dit que tu étais parti ! La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais revenue dans ce village avait disparue. On m'a dit que tu étais en mission, mais une mission de quatre ans c'est... ça me paraissait trop long, je t'ai cru mort et j'ai... j'ai essayé de te rejoindre de nombreuses fois.

- Me rejoindre ? M'écriais-je, Qu'est ce que tu entend par me rejoindre Sasuke ?

Il relève la tête

- Si tu étais mort, ce que j'ai cru, je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester, il ne me restait plus rien !

Je soupire, je ne comprend plus rien... Sasuke, l'homme qui m'a causé tant de soucis, l'homme qui compte le plus pour moi, l'homme pour qui pendant ces quatre ans j'ai affronté et finalement accepté mes sentiments, l'homme que j'aime, a tenté de se suicidé plusieurs fois ? D'un mouvement de hanche je nous retourne pour le regarder. Je passe ma main sur sa joue en une douce caresse essuyant ses larmes montrant sa tristesse mélangé à sa joie et la honte de me dire ce qu'il a essayé de faire.

- Sasuke, mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Tu as pourtant Sakura, Shika, Neji, tu as d'autres amis tu sais ?

Sasuke me regarde un moment avant de chuchoter :

- Peut-être mais à quoi ce sert de vivre si on a plus son soleil Naruto ?

J'écarquille les yeux, mon cœur s'accélère. Son regard est devenu tendre et doux, un regard que je n'ai jamais vu. Je lui fait un sourire resplendissant.

- Maintenant je suis là, je ne te laisserais plus !

Puis je me lève d'un coup, surprenant Sasuke. On vient de toquer à la porte. J'ai un sourire, je connais ce chakra Je me tourne vers mon brun.

- Tu me fais confiance Sasuke ?

Il fronce les sourcils d'un air suspicieux avant d'hocher la tête.

- Dans ce cas promet moi d'écouter ce que va dire la personne qui va entrer dans la pièce sans te jeter dessus pour la tuer !

Sasuke écarquille les yeux devant la demande mais hoche tout de même la tête. Je m'assois contre la tête de lit serrant Sasuke dans mes bras avant de l'embrasser dans le cou ce qui le fit frissonner.

- Entre ! Criais-je pour que l'homme derrière la porte d'entrée m'entende. C'est alors que quelques minutes plus tard, un brun entre dans la chambre ressemblant étonnamment à Sasuke. Celui-ci se raidit entre mes bras et ses doigts se crispèrent sur mon pantalon.

- Itachi... cracha-t-il

Itachi fixe son frère avant de me regarder, je lui souris avant de dire.

- Assis toi en face Itachi. Il va t'écouter, il me l'a promit !

Le brun hoche la tête et s'exécute, commençant à nous raconter ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Plus l'histoire avance plus mon amour tremble, puis à la fin il tourne vers moi un visage plein de larmes.

- C'est vrai ?

- J'ai retrouvé des documents officiels. Il ne ment pas Sasuke !

Je le relâche alors. Sasuke se lève doucement se dirigeant vers son frère à pas lent.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

Le jeune homme détourne les yeux.

- M'aurais-tu cru sans preuve ?

Sasuke se rends compte que son frère a raison, il était tellement dévorer par la haine que jamais il n'aurait pu croire son frère. C'est alors sans bruit qu'il prit son frère dans ses bras en murmurant :

- Je suis un crétin nii-san !

Itachi écarquille les yeux sous l'étreinte et en entendant comment son jeune frère l'a appelé, il compris qu'il lui pardonner ses actes passé. Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, le jeune homme versa une larme rendant son étreinte à Sasuke sous mes yeux attendrit.

- Tu avais le droit de me haïr Sasuke ! Je t'en ai jamais voulu et ne t'en ai jamais tenu rigueur.

Je souris mon amour vient de retrouver une famille, il en a le droit. J'ai passé quatre ans de ma vie à rechercher ces documents, Kurama m'a beaucoup aidé et j'ai découvert la vérité. Je l'ai sans tarder envoyer à Baa-chan qui suite à ça n'a eu aucune réticence au retour d'Itachi, il y a de ça trois ans. Quand je l'ai annoncer à Itachi celui-ci avait tout d'abord cru à une blague mais quand je lui ai montré la réponse de Tsunade portant le seau de l'hokage, il avait fondu en larmes et m'avait serrer dans ses bras à m'en étouffer. Mais au lieu d'y retourner tout de suite il avait décidé de m'accompagner dans ma mission. Je fini par me lever et sortir de la chambre, les laissant se retrouver. Une fois au rez de chaussé, je me dirige vers la cuisine faisant chauffer de l'eau, les ramens m'ont manqué après tout ! J'entends soudain des pas précipité dans l'escalier et Sasuke apparaît sur le seuil de la cuisine avec un air affolé. Je le regarde étonné.

- Sasuke ?

Il soupire se détendant quand Itachi apparaît avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu vois qu'il n'est pas parti !

J'ai alors un sourire doux et Sasuke rougit.

- Naruto ? T'es là ?

Sakura hurle à la porte et je m'y précipite avant qu'elle ne la défonce.

- Sakura ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je venais voir si tu allais bien et si Sasuke avait passé son état de choc. Hinata m'a accompagné, elle voulait te voir ! Dis ma meilleure amie souriante. J'eus un grand sourire.

- Sasuke va bien ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste un peu retourné par tout ça ! Salut Hinata ! Comment vas-tu ?

La jeune fille rougit avant de me répondre :

- Ça va et... et toi ?

- Je vais... Super bien ! dis je avec un grand sourire.

C'est alors que des ondes noires me parvinrent.

- Sasuke ?

Celui-ci apparaît derrière moi, sourcils froncés et jette un coup d'œil meurtrier aux jeunes filles. Sakura sourit tandis qu'Hinata blanchit. Je donne un coup de coude à mon baka brun qui me regarda méchamment avant de tourner les talons.

- Bon... ben moi je vais y allé... Kiba m'attend !

Je souris à la brune qui partie bien vite. Sakura, elle, me regarde avant de grogner.

- C'est quand que tu me propose de rentré ?

- Ah ben... Entre ! Ris je de ma bêtise.

Mais j'ai oublié juste un détail, Sakura pousse un cri strident, je me précipite dans le salon et la trouve en position de combat malgré ses mains tremblantes fixant un Itachi se confondant en excuses et évitant tant bien que mal les coup de kunails.

- Sakura ! Attend ! Dis-je en l'attrapant par les poignets.

- Naruto ? C'est Itachi ! Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ? S'écria-t-elle horrifiée.

- Itachi n'est pas un traitre Sakura !

- Quoi ?

- Pendant toutes ses années il était en mission pour Konoha !

Sakura se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil me regardant comme si j'étais fou. Je fini par tout lui raconter. A la fin de mon récit, à mon grand étonnement elle se jette dans les bras d'Itachi qui lui ne compris rien du tout et me regarde avec un air débile. J'éclate de rire, j'ai oublié à quel point ma coéquipière peut être sensible.

- Oh je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire jusqu'à maintenant ! Pardon pardon, c'était cruel !

L'Uchiwa maladroit finit par lui rendre son étreinte. Moi je ris à m'en tordre les entrailles et mon rire redouble quand je vois la tête que fait Sasuke, qui revient de la douche, devant la scène. Il me regarde ébahit.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? S'exclame-t-il surpris.

Je vis soudain Sakura rougir se rendant surement compte dans les bras de qui elle est. Elle s'écarte précipitamment rouge comme une tomate en s'excusant devant un Itachi tout aussi rouge. Soudain elle fixa Sasuke et ses larmes repartirent tandis que son visage blanchit. Mes rires se calment de suite en voyant la pâleur de ses traits.

- Sakura ? Demandais-je

- Mais alors... Mais alors Sasuke nous a abandonné pour rien ! Il a essayé de te tuer pour rien ! Tu es parti pour rien !

Elle a fini sa tirade en criant avant de s'effondrer en sanglots. Je me précipite pour la prendre dans mes bras, la berçant doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Mais non Sakura ! Je suis parti parce qu'il le fallait, regarde j'ai rendu une famille à Sasuke et j'ai sauvé Itachi de l'Akatsuki ! Je suis parti pour être plus fort ! Ne t'inquiète pas Saku tout va bien, tout va bien...

Mais malgré mon discours je sais qu'elle a raison. La souffrance m'envahit, moi qui avait trouvé une raison à son départ, je me retrouve perdu. J'ai mal, si mal. C'est alors que Sakura se détache de moi violemment avant de prendre mon visage en coupe et d'hurler.

- Il le sait ? Sasuke il le sait ? Cri-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Il le sait que tu as failli mourir ? Que tu as tenté de te suicidé ? Il le sait Naruto ?

Une larme roule le long de ma joue, je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il sache une chose pareille. En voyant ma tristesse Sakura me serre dans ses bras en murmurant.

- Je suis désolé, excuse moi Naruto mais tu m'énerve tellement à faire l'insensible, à faire comme si tout allé toujours bien ! Tu sais bien que je t'ai vu dans tes pire moments ! Bordel Naruto, c'est moi qui t'ai retrouvé couvert de sang dans ton appartement, c'est moi qui ai vu tout les mur teintés de rouge, qui ai vu tout les meubles défoncés. C'est moi qui ai vu tes yeux vide de vie mais toujours debout devant moi, c'est à moi que Kyuubi à supplier que je te sauve la vie. Naruto je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi intelligent... coupé la source d'alimentation qui te relier à Kurama pour qu'il ne te soigne pas... Elle finit le corps tremblant, secoué de sanglots. Moi dès les premiers mots de Sakura, j'avais fermé les yeux, comment oublié ce jour ? Ce jour où tout étais devenu rouge devant mes yeux, ce jour où la haine m'avait envahit, ce jour où pour éviter de tuer les autres je m'étais enfermé dans mon appartement, ce jour où ma haine avait détruit mon propre corps. Tout les matin en me regardant dans la glace je m'en souvenait. Je resserre ma prise contre Sakura et sans un mot mon esprit s'égare. Je rejoint Kurama qui en voyant mon état m'attrape dans une de ses queues et m'attire à lui.

**« - Pleure gamin. Tu en as le droit ! Murmura le démon de sa voix rocailleuse. **

Sans un mots j'enfouis mon visage dans la fourrure de mon démon et éclate en sanglot.

- Kurama je veux rester ici un moment... Me laisserais tu...

- **Bien sur gamin je vais prendre ta place ! Pas de problème !**

Merci.. murmurais-je »

Sakura se fait soudain repoussé par le corps de Naruto et tombe sur les fesses étonné mais se fige en voyant mes yeux. Orange, traversé par une fente noire et pailletées d'or.

-Kura... Kurama ?

**- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom pauvre humaine ! Seul Naru-chan en a le droit ! Tu n'es qu'une crétine ! Qu'elle idée de reparler de ce jour là à Naru-chan ? N'as tu donc pas de cerveau ?**

- Naruto est …

**- Bien sur que non il n'est pas mort ! Il se protège c'est tout ! Je suis vraiment énervé je n'aime pas qu'on s'en prenne à Naruto.**

Je fais soudain demi-tour et fixe les deux Uchiwa qui me regarde les yeux écarquillé. Ils sont aussi blanc l'un que l'autre.

- C'est vrai Kyuubi ? Murmure Sasuke

-** Évidemment que c'est vrai ! Naru-chan devient vraiment dingue quand il s'agit de ta gueule d'ange Uchiwa ! Ce n'est qu'un crétin !**

- Je n'ai jamais...

-** Voulu ça ? Le coupais-je, ouais je m'en doute mais il l'a fait tu n'en ai pas responsable ! C'est juste sa connerie et son cœur d'humain faible à cette époque !**

Sasuke tombe à genoux et prends sa tête entre ses mains. Se balançant d'avant en arrière. Itachi qui tient la rose dans ses bras hésite à la lâcher pour aller vers son petit frère. Je lui fait signe de ne pas le faire.

« -** Hey Naru-chan tu ne veux pas allé le consoler ton Uchiwa ?**

Je me lève pour voir l'état de Sasuke et finit par fermer les yeux.

- Ouais je vais y allé. Merci Kurama !

**- De rien Naru-chan ! »**

Je reviens à la réalité et je m'approche de Sasuke à pas lent. Je m'accroupis pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il me repousse un instant croyant que c'est Kurama mais quand il voit mes yeux il se jette sur moi me serrant à m'en étouffer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te suicidé Naruto ? Cri-t-il

Je soupir je ne souhaite pas lui dire de peur de perdre son amitié mais je n'ai plus le choix.

- Sasuke...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime !

Il y eu un long silence, soudain j'entends le minuteur sonné je me précipite vers la cuisine pour essorer les pattes salivant d'avance. Soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule pour me forcer à me retourner, ce que je fais.

- Tu quoi ? Murmure Sasuke.

- Je t'aime Sasuke, que tu le veuille ou non, que tu me le rende ou non je t'aime tu es mon obsession !

Sasuke écarquille les yeux affrontant les miens pleins de détermination. Il recule alors d'un pas me brisant le cœur car ce geste est pour moi un signe de rejet. Je l'aime cet enfoiré, je l'aime plus que ma propre vie. Au moment où j'allais me retourné pour partir, ma faim coupé par ce qu'il vient de se passer, une main saisit la mienne, une autre se glisse derrière ma nuque et des lèvres se posent sur les miennes. J'écarquille les yeux de stupeur tandis que Sasuke franchit la barrière de mes dents. Je prends enfin conscience que la personne que j'aime est en train de m'embrasser ça qui me rends heureux au plus au point. Je le prend alors par la taille le plaquant contre moi et prends les commandes du baiser. Ma langue danse avec la sienne tandis que mon entrejambe se réveille. Je lâche alors ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il jette la tête en arrière me laissant toute la place que je souhaite. Je lui fais alors un énorme suçon et il pousse un soupir de plaisir, attisant la flamme déjà bien présente dans mon bas-ventre. Nous furent interrompu par un Itachi ébahit qui rougit en bégayant des excuses. Je ris devant sa gène alors que Sasuke cache son visage dans mon cou pour essayer de dissimuler ses rougeurs.

- Allons manger dis-je en riant.

Sasuke hoche la tête tandis qu'Itachi met la table. Sakura arrive ensuite tête basse dans la cuisine et s'excuse auprès de moi. Je ne lui en veux pas plus que ça, elle aussi a souffert, je peux comprendre la réaction qu'elle a eu. Elle s'installe à mes cotés, je me tortille sur ma chaise un moment étonnant toute la tablé.

- Naruto ? Ça ne va pas ? Demande Sakura.

- Je...J'ai un petit problème, je vais le régler tout de suite, je reviens ! Dis-je gêné.

Sakura qui vient de voir la bosse entre mes jambes sourit moqueuse et dit :

- Je vois... Je peux t'aider à le régler si tu veux !

J'écarte les yeux ébahit par ce qu'elle sous entend quand un grand bruit retentit nous faisant tous sursauté. Sasuke vient de se lever et a donné un coup de poing puissant sur la table, il fusille Sakura du regard.

- Tu ne le touche pas ! Cri-t-il

Sakura le regarde étonnée, Itachi lui continu de manger tranquillement un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? Demande ma coéquipière.

- Parce qu'il n'est qu'a moi ! Je t'interdit de l'approcher !Je rougis devant ces mots et Sakura hausse les sourcils.

- Naruto n'est pas un objet !

- Je ne l'ai jamais considérer comme tel ! S'écri mon amour. Je soupir avant de les couper.

- Dites vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ?

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers moi.

- Non Sakura je ne suis pas intéressé ! La personne que j'aime se trouve à coté de toi et je ne compte pas le tromper et encore moins avec ma sœur de cœur ! Quand à toi l'Uchiwa approche !

Sasuke grogne sous l'ordre mais s'exécute. Un fois à un mètre de moi je l'attire contre moi l'embrassant voracement. Quand enfin je relâche ses lèvres je murmure :

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'elle me le règle, peut-être vas tu m'aider à le faire non ?

Il rougit furieusement en entendant ça et me regarde intensément avant de se tourné vers son frère amusé et une Sakura souriante et de leur dire.

- Ne nous attendez pas, je vais prendre mon dessert !

Je souris devant son audace et il m'entraine vers sa chambre.


End file.
